


Warriors: Starless

by ABlankMask



Series: Warriors: Faded Light [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlankMask/pseuds/ABlankMask
Summary: Far from the watchful eye and guiding whispers of StarClan, a group of cats have developed strange abilities. For generations, they had lived without StarClan, only hearing faint whispers within distant dreams. But when the whispers stop, and the dreams go dark... Perhaps Starclan had finally--truly--abandoned them. They had survived generations without StarClan's aide, so surely they can keep going forward... Forward, through this dark, starless night.
Series: Warriors: Faded Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199834
Kudos: 2





	1. Clan List

** The Faded **

**Leader** \- Blazestar - a large black tom with dark amber eyes; fire occasionally flickers from his back.

**Deputy** \- Whitemist - a lithe silver and white she-cat with wide blue green eyes; the end of her tail blurs out of existence

**Healer** \- Stonesun - a large grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes and large white paws; his stripes radiate light when angered

**-Warriors-**

Rosebreeze - a small ginger she-cat with slender green eyes; the wind is always under her paws

Blackfrost - a large black tom with yellow eyes and a white chest; his pawsteps leave a chilling reminder

Morningsplash - a thick-furred golden tabby she-cat with round amber eyes; the ground ripples like water under her paws

Pebbleleap - a small grey and white she-cat with round blue eyes; her leaps let her wave to the birds

Snowecho - a lithe white she-cat with dark amber eyes; to view another's memories is both a blessing and a curse

Dappleblossom - a golden she-cat with faint spots along her back; plants flourish in the presence

**-Apprentices-**

Oak - A large brown tabby tom with dark green eyes; the wind leads his path. Trained by Blackfrost

Fern - a brown tabby she-cat with white legs; the wind whispers the day's news. Trained by Morningsplash

Raven - a small black tom; nothing may hide from his vigil. Trained by Snowecho.

**-Queens & Kits-**

Moonglow - a pale silver tabby she-cat with gentle yellow eyes; her stripes glow a soft blue in the moonlight. Mother to Blazestar's kits: Night, a small black she-kit; Sky, a small silver and white she-kit; and Crow, a black tom.

Honeyspark - a lithe golden she-cat with dark stripes down her back and tail; static crackles between her claws. Mother to Blackfrost's kits: Sun, a large golden tom; and Frosted, a black and white she-kit.

**-Elders-**

Featherstep - a frail grey she-cat with long, wispy fur; her step were silent no matter the height

Redblaze - a dark ginger tom with white paws; flames lick the end of his tail

Darkeye - a black tom with a greying muzzle; his vision knew no bounds


	2. Prologue

The darkness stretched endlessly. On the horizon, stars flickered in and out. The wind whispered, the only sound and motion amongst the black.

"Blazing Starlight..."

At the center of the black, a large black tom sat; his eyes fixed on the stars along the low horizon.

"Your whispers fade. To where do the stars fade, and you with them?" The tom's deep voice rippled through the darkness. Slowly, the fading stars collected into a single shape. A slender she-cat, her green eyes providing a faint light, "Why does this darkness grow, Spottedflower? Are we to slowly become deaf to the cries of the past?"

The she-cat slowly shook her head, the stars in her spotted pelt flickering, "Perhaps deaf, perhaps refusing to listen."

Her tail flicked side to side before she looked upwards. Slowly, a bundle of stars sprawled out.... Only to fade away back into the darkness.

"The sky speaks what must be known, a bright star will guide their own. But where one star burns bright, another destined to fade from sight..." The she-cat dipped her head before brushing along his side, leaving a trail of stars in his fur as she faded into the black once more.


	3. Chapter 1

"Sky!"

The small patched she-kit twisted her head around, looking behind her. Under a low-hanging branch, she could see her mother, Moonglow, bathing her brother, Crow. His fur stood up sideways as he twisted around in his mother's paws. Moonglow tilted her head and nipped Crow's cheek before returning her gaze to Sky.

"Darling, do you mind going to fetch your sister? It's almost her turn." Moonglow purred, almost smiling with her golden eyes. Crow settled down, his front paws sprawled over his mother's legs. Dipping her head, Sky bolted out across the camp and under a bush into the Elder's den. She shook the morning dew off her head as she pushed her way in.

"...... And I reared up, hissing at the mongrel's face!" A large black top was posing, his tail brushing against the dirt ground. He paused as Sky brushed through the twigs, smiling, "Ah, little one. Have you come to join story time?"

At the tom's paws was a small black she-kit, staring wide-eyed at the elder. As the tom made mention to Sky's entrance, she hopped up and tried to mimic the elder's pose.

Sky simple shook her little head, "Not today, grandpa. It's time for Night's bath!"

Night fell over out of the pose, causing the elder to chuckle and pick her back up. He gave her a little nudge from behind, sending her out scurrying back towards the nursery.

"Do you know what today is, young one?"

Sky jumped and craned her neck upwards. Above her stood another one of the elders, a fluffy silver she-cat. Her yellow eyes softened before she licked Sky's fur down flat.

"Grandma!" Sky squeaked, tail sticking up, "Yeah! Today Sun gets to start training!"

The she-cat chuckled before nodding. She stretched before laying down in one of the nests, "Indeed. And a cat starting training is a big thing indeed."

Before Sky could respond, a yowl echoed outside the den. It's time! Sky bounced up and down, dashing out of the den and back to the nursery. The two elders followed, sitting down outside their bush. Nestling next to her mother and siblings, Sky looked up atop the rock pillar they called the Star Stone. A large black tom stood tall over the clan, flames rippling along his back and shoulders. With one flick of his tail, everyone fell silent.

"Today is an important day. For as long as we have remembered, we have been alone. We have been in silence. But we were not abandoned.... While the whispers of our ancestors are distant and heard by few, they gave us a gift so we may guide ourselves in their absence."

Sky turned her head as she watched a shape blur past her: A golden tom with wide blue eyes. He was nearly three times her size, and nearly twice as old. Sun! Only eleven moons and he already looks like a warrior! Sky couldn't help but to smile as the tom strut into the middle of the group. The others moved back, forming a circle around the tom before looking back up at their leader. Sky peaked around her mother, catching a glimpse of Sun's sister, Frosted. She was smaller than him, but looked just as dignified. I wonder when she will start.... Sky felt a chill go down her spine before she looked up a bit, catching the other queen glaring coldly at her. Honeyspark.... I hope they won't be like their mother..... Sky looked out to the crowd, picking out a black and white tom among them, Or like their father....

"Sun has finally heard the voice of his ancestors, and has been graciously gifted."

As the leader finished his sentence, the sun slowly began to peek over the trees and from behind the Star Stone. The clan sat in silence while Sun posed, waiting for the sun to break free from behind the Star Stone.

And there. There was Sun's call. Sky gasped from what little she could see from the edge of camp. As the sun rose from behind him, Sun's pelt began to shimmer in the golden light. It glittered, almost like the sun was over the river. The light rippled as he moved, remaining ever flowing. Slowly, the shimmering light faded. But the Leader nodded.

"To light one's own path is helpful, to light another's is an honor," the leader dipped his head before snapping his head to face the crowd, "Dappleblossom. I believe your abilities could benefit from some added sunshine."

The spotted she-cat stepped forward and lowered her head, "We all need a little sunshine, and I would be glad to help it nurture into something strong and warm." She smiled as Sun ran to her side, the two sharing a swift lick to the neck as a welcome.

The clan cheered, shouting Sun and Dappleblossom's names. Sky even joined in before being hushed by her mother. She once again felt Honeyspark's cold gaze piercing her fur. Slowly, the clan dissolved to go about their daily duties. She watched as Honeyspark and Frosted crept out to the center of the clearing to congratulate Sun and Dappleblossom.

"I wonder when we'll get to be apprentices..." Sky's ears perked as she hear Night behind her, twisting around to see her sister. Crow came around and flopped over on them both, catching both of their shoulders.

"Well, after Frosted, duh." he grinned, flicking his nose towards the black and white she-cat. Crow was right though. If Sun was recently apprenticed, then Frosted should be soon too. Sun and Frosted were both eleven moons, but Sky and her siblings were barely seven. So it'd be natural for the older ones to go first, right?

Before the siblings could chat any longer, their mother brushed her head against all three of them and beckoned them to the fresh-kill pile. Mostly mice, birds, and the occasional vole, most of the prey had little meat.

"The prey still havent recovered from Leaf-bare, have they?" Sky tilted her head as she watched a brown tabby turn a vole under her paws. A larger brown tabby was sitting beside her, nearly half finished with a mouse. A soft padding caught Sky's attention, making her look towards a trio of cats. A white she-cat, a fluffy golden she-cat, and a a smaller black tom.

"Fern, Oak. If both of you have finished eating, Whitemist wants us to take the first patrol. After patrol, we'll work on your guys' training too." the white she-cat flicked her tail to the side, causing the smaller tom to flinch to the side. Fern and Oak looked at eachother before looking around.

"What of Blackfrost?" Oak stepped forward, obviously concerned that his own mentor wasn't joining for training. The white she-cat just shook her head.

"He was selected for the first hunt, helping Dappleblossom train Sun for hunting. Considering how few able-bodied hunters we have, it'd for the best we have more trained--and more hunting."

Sky slowly tuned out the conversation, looking between the cats. Fern and Oak were siblings, and Dappleblossom's kits. They had become apprentices before she and her siblings were born, so she didn't really know them. The older cats were Snowecho and Morningsplash, with Morningsplash being Fern's mentor. Sky always liked watching the ripples left behind as she walked. Snowecho was the mentor to the little tom, named Raven. He was a jittery one, always looking to his sides. Sky also remembered a weird story about how he was her uncle, which had always confused her. Supposedly he was the last kit grandpa Darkeye had before he retired to the Elder's Den. He was older than Sun and Frosted, but he was much smaller than the large golden tom.

"Come on now, eat up." Sky jerked as she felt her mother brush her shoulder with her tail. Oh yeah.... Food. Night and Crow had already eaten their portion, she Sky hastily ate her portion before trotting after Night into the Elder's Den.


	4. Chapter 2

Sky held her head low, trying to avoid brushing her ears against the dripping branches that covered the den. Newleaf meant rain, but the rain was cold. Stonesun suggested that anyone not leaving camp should remain in the dens, where it was dry and warm. While Sky wouldn't be the one to argue with the one keeping everyone healthy, sitting inside the den and watching the rain was..... Well..... Boring. It's only fun for so many hours. With a heavy sigh, she rolled onto her side and stretched out, her front paws almost touching the thin puddle outside.

"Can the rain stop yet?" Night had wiggled her way across the den, poking her nose under the branches. However, she wasn't nearly as careful as Sky, a cold droplet landing square on her nose.

"Hopefully soon. But for now, get some rest." Moonglow ran her tail tip along her daughter's back. Crow was already fast asleep, head nestled on his mother's back. Night was about to protest, but she heard Frosted yawn from the other side of the den. Frosted and Honeyspark had already decided to sleep the day away, which was easier to do now that Sun had his own nest in another den.

But it was still crowded. The den wasn't large enough for six cats, especially when the so-called 'kits' were nearly the same size as the adults. Sky just rested her chin on her paws, gazing out into the empty camp center. Hey eyes flicked between the series of dens, all of which were composed of tightly woven bracken, branches, and layered with leaves to keep the rain and wind out.

"... Hey Night? If we run fast enough, do you think we could make it to the Elder's den without getting wet?"

The black she-kit tilted her head, thinking for a moment, "Well.... If we stay close to the camp's walls, we should be able to!" Night got up and stretched, being careful not to step on any tails or paws. Sky nodded and stretched too. Dipping under the entrance, the two she-kits slipped under the bracken and bolted across the camp. Splashing pawsteps echoed across the camp, rainwater splashing against their bellies as they ran. They stopped short of the Elder's den, shaking themselves dry before slipping under the low branches.

"Well, I'll say... I'm surprised this downpour hasn't made you two look like half-drowned kittens yet!" Featherstep's nest was the closest to the den opening, the frail she-cat giving a chuckle as Sky and Night pushed in with their fur plastered to their legs and bellies. She flicked her tail and gestured them over, "Lay down and roll over, you'll catch a cold if you stand there wet like that!"

The old she-cat reached across the den with her paw and nudged a fat ginger tom, causing him to snort in his sleep before rolling over. After yawning, he got up and stretched, his legs making a faint popping.

"Aint it a little too wet and cold for kittens to be running around?" he snorted, pawing at one of their wet legs, "I swear, can't get a bit of sleep, can I..." The tom shook his head and circled around the wet duo. Getting comfortable, he laid against Night's back, his tail curling to lay between her and Sky. Sky watched, both in wonder and fear, as flames slowly licked up along his tail.

"Well, you two should be warmed up real quick now. Thank you, Redblaze." Featherstep smiled before leaning over to lick Sky's side to help it dry. The tom just snorted, holding his tail still between the sisters as he tried to dry Night.

After several minutes of vigorous washing, Featherstep leaned back into her nest, "So, why have the two of you come to visit?"

Night and Sky glanced at each other, both mid-lick on their front paws. Night went back to cleaning her paws, leaving Sky to answer.

"Well... The Nursery is just too cramped with six cats in there. We're not kittens anymore! We're too big for those nests... Plus everyone else is trying to sleep, so we didn't want to bother them..."

Redblaze snorted again, "If you didn't want to bother the sleepers, you came to the wrong place!"

Featherstep scowled at him, causing the tom to turn his head away. Seeing as the two sisters were sufficiently dried, he got up and returned to his nest, the flames flickering into silence as he walked.

"Well.... If you want, you can sleep here until the rain stops. After all, there's far more room in here." Featherstep swept her tail as she gestured around. Her and Redblaze were on one side of the den, and Darkeye was on the other side, asleep. But in between them, a few unused nests were gathered up. Night jumped up and carefully stepped over Sky, making her way over to a nest near Darkeye before plopping down. The dark tom grunted in his sleep, his tail twitching before he fell back into his deep sleep.

"I don't see why not. Too wet to do anything else." Sky simply nodded, crawling into one of the unused nests between Night and Featherstep. Curling up, Sky yawned before tucking her tail over her nose.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky blinked, her eyelids heavy. When she awoke, she expected to see the setting sun peeking through the den entrance. But instead, she found herself in a dark forest, sleeping on the ground. Sky scrambled to her paws, looking around as a panic slowly creeped in. As much as she wanted to run, to find a way home, she had no idea on which way would take her back.

"Featherstep! Redblaze! Night!" Sky whipped her head around, an ache climbing in her throat as she only heard her own voice echo back to her, "Mom! Dad! Crow!"

She waited as the echoes of her own voice slowly faded, before crouching down. She curled her tail around her paws, her head slowly turning as she tried to look for any familiar cats, ".... Anyone...?"

Sky lowered her head and tucked her nose under her tail. She wasn't home, and no one she knew could hear her. The settling fear weighed her down and a coldness crept through her pelt. She shut her eyes tight, only for a warmth to press into her side.

"You are a long way from home, child."

Sky nearly jumped up, but her legs felt numb. She lifted her face up, her eyes meeting the warm amber eyes of another cat. Sky didn't recognize her, but her gaze was gentle and reassuring. Shivering, she simply pressed herself against the strange she-cat.

"Shh, shh.... It's alright..." the strange she-cat purred a bit, slowly licking Sky's ears much like a mother calming her kit. After a few moments of warming silence, she spoke up again.

"Why are you here, young one?"

Sky blinked, looking up again. Here? Where is 'here'? Sky opened her jaws to ask that very question, but apparently the she-cat already knew.

"This is the farthest reaches of StarClan. A place not even the brightest of your Stars has been able to reach..." This made Sky gulp, mostly out of fear. She gazed up to the trees above them, noticing the silver sheen the leaves had. Surely something such as that existed back home, so...

"Then, am I.... Dead?" Sky gulped again, shivering at the thought. If no other of her home has gotten here, then surely she had to be dead to get this far.... Right?

The she-cat shook her head, simply standing up, "No, but you can not stay here either," she nudged Sky's shoulder and pointed out to the darkness, "You must go home, little one. You are far too young to be here yet."


End file.
